The Real Folk Blues
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Passados distantes mas ao mesmo tempo indiferentes, a liberdade perdida, uma alma desolada, ambições concretizadas,cartas e ácool...amor e desilução... o verdadeiro Folk Blues de um cowboy do espaço."


**Prólogo**

Ela estava sentada ao seu lado, ambos usavam óculos escuros tentando camuflar seus olhos perseguidores, qualquer gesto suspeito poderia arruinar horas de planos e idéias para capturar a presa, Spike o famoso caçador de recompensas estava acompanhado por uma das mulheres mais apegadas ao dinheiro de toda a galáxia, apesar de ambos dividirem a mesma nave, os dois seriam eternos rivais, o caçador se curvou um pouco em direção de Faye, num tom baixo mas claro ele comentou.

- Você não irá desistir mesmo?

Ela murmurou algum palavrão qualquer enquanto depositava o copo vazio com somente algumas pedras de gelo que se derretiam lentamente sobre o balcão, curvou o rosto tentando mostrar seu olhar intimidador para Spike que estava ao seu lado.

- Essa presa será minha, se quiser minha ajuda 70% do valor será meu!

Ele sorriu não ligando para as palavras da amiga, quando um tintilhar do sino que ficava sobre a porta do restaurante ressoou por todo o ambiente, os dois dirigiram os olhares sobre um homem de aparência gorda, uma barba rala e uma tatuagem sobre o rosto, sentou-se num dos bancos pedindo um café, aquela era a pressa que os integrantes da Bebop esperavam, Spike soltou um sorriso traiçoeiro para Faye, ele ergue-se colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Faye não perdeu tempo pegando rapidamente o pequeno revolver automático do shorts.

- Ei gordão, hoje não é seu _"Lucky Day"._

- Hein?!

O homem deu um pulo para trás derrubando todo o café pelo balcão de mármore do restaurante, Spike partiu para cima dando alguns leves chutes em direção do homem que tentava se esquivar, mas o caçador parou sua briga quando olhou em direção de um tiro que passou perto de sua cabeça, não muito surpreso ele voltou o olhar para Faye.

- Hun?

- Já disse que essa presa é minha, não se meta em meus negócios!

O caçador pigarreou não ligando para as ameaça, voltando sua atenção para o homem que havia sacado um revolver atirando sem piedade contra Spike, mas como passe de mágica nenhum tiro o acertava, como se estivesse bêbado, o caçador se esquivava com facilidade, um pouco cansado tirou as mãos do bolso as fechando em punho partindo para a luta mano a mano, deu um golpe certeiro, desarmando o homem, Faye só o fitava irritada, disparando alguns tiros para o teto, os clientes que lá estavam, rapidamente se afastavam do estabelecimento em gritos e prantos, os atendentes esconderam-se por de trás do balcão amedrontados.

- Não terei piedade de te matar!! É meu último aviso, Spike!!

Faye gritava irritada enquanto as cápsulas caiam inertes de pólvora contra o chão, Spigel pegou a arma do homem a colocando virada, de modo que virasse um soco inglês, acertando em cheio o rosto do procurado, já estava cansado das reclamações de Faye, a vida não estava fácil para nenhum, todos ali precisavam de dinheiro, principalmente Spike pois queria dar um "up" em sua Swordfish, enquanto Faye só queria o dinheiro para fins banais, como roupas e sapatos, antes de puder falar qualquer palavra seus olhos correram rapidamente para o enorme janela que dava em direção a rua, a chuva que caia não deixava muito nítido, mais ele tinha certeza que havia visto uma mulher de preto com enormes cabelos dourados cruzar por ali, ele poderia reconhecer aquele andar, aquele jeito que só ele e Vicious conhecia, ele correu para a porta, Faye o olhava sem entender, o que faria Spike abandonar uma caçada sem mais e sem menos, ela ficou ali estática.

- Julia! JULIA!

A chuva molhava rapidamente o sobretudo acinzentado, que agora parecia preto como a noite, ele deu alguns frustrantes passos para vários lados, ele não conseguia encontrá-la, não sabia se era um fruto de sua imaginação, se o álcool estava o afetando, ou se os cigarros estavam queimando sua mente, mas uma certeza ele tinha, ela havia passado por ali, correu até o outro lado da rua, sem se importar com os carros que passavam a toda velocidade, buzinas cortavam a metrópole enferrujada, mas ele nem parecia ligar.

" _Eu a vi, tenho certeza disso, Julia esteve aqui... minha Julia, a mulher que eu dei tudo de mim, a única mulher que eu consegui amar... ela conseguiu me dar uma vida nova.. o meu anjo sorridente...Julia você está por aqui? Porque não consigo lhe achar? Isso é mais um jogo bobo do meu destino?"_

**- **JULIA!

Spike vagou seus olhos por todo o espaço, a chuva castigava sua pele e seus trajes, mas ele não parecia ligar, cada um de seus olhos estavam numa tonalidade diferente, estava mais acentuado do que o normal, uma voz familiar o fez virar para trás, infelizmente a imagem que ele materializou não era o que ele queria ver.

- SPIKE? O que houve?

Faye se aproximava com o homem amordaçado e preso com algemas nos pulsos, ela mantinha o revolver em suas costas caso quisesse fugir, os olhos verdes da garota mantinham um leve traço assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso, Spike estava tão atordoado que não conseguia pensar em uma resposta concreta.

- Spike?

Ela indagou o nome dele um pouco incerta, ele a fitou no fundo dos olhos, ela notará um ar desesperado proveniente dele, e que seus olhos mantinham algo diferente, ele pegou a carteira de cigarros, ascendeu um e deu uma tragada demorada.

- Não aconteceu nada.

Ela soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto chutava o homem gordo para um canto da calçada, intimidadoramente ela falou: - Você estava gritando por Julia, não me diga que isso não é nada também.

Ele enrijeceu-se ao escutar "Julia", aquele nome era como uma droga cuja ele provou e não havia mais volta, rapidamente ele ficou de costas para Faye enquanto pisoteava o pequeno pedaço de cigarro, a chuva rapidamente o conduziu para o bueiro mais próximo, num tom áspero ele respondeu.

- Isso não lhe interessa.

Valentine deu de ombros enquanto puxava o homem gordo que estava caído no chão para perto de si, ela realmente estava intrigada com o que estava acontecendo, queria saber ao certo que "assombração" Spike havia visto para ficar de tal forma, mesmo com os gestos normais p caçador não conseguia enganar Faye tão facilmente, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nenhuma informação dele, pelo menos não agora, ela deu de ombros ficando de costas para Spiegel.

- Bem, como você simplesmente _"fugiu"_, eu irei levar essa presa ao centro espacial policial, sendo assim todo o dinheiro será meu!

Spike virou alguns milímetros para avistar vagamente a imagem da garota se afastando, assim ele fez o mesmo, mas antes de partir disse num tom mais sereno:

- Diga a Jet e Ed que não voltarei por hora.

Faye continuou a andar enquanto puxava o homem, parecia ignorar as palavras do rapaz, mas apesar do silêncio Spike sabia que ela faria isso, mesmo sendo uma mulher ao qual não podia se confiar, ele sabia que ela o faria, assim ele correu rapidamente por entre as pessoas e sumiu-se na multidão, Faye continuou a andar em seu ritmo, não tinha o que correr atrás, ou algo a procurar, a única coisa que tinha de fazer era trocar uma cabeça por um pouco de dinheiro, mas no fundo ela sentia que algo faltava, ela não tinha memórias da infância ou da sua adolescência, além da ausência que a dominava, ela sentia falta de um passado vivido ao qual era impossível se recordar.


End file.
